


Unconditional Love

by christinebeckel



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinebeckel/pseuds/christinebeckel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK... technically this poem has nothing to do with the 100. But, it was completely inspired by Clexa, so I'm posting it as a Clexa poem anyway. Deal with it.<br/>This poem is about the kind of love that Lexa had for Clarke. A love that was unconditional, patient, freely given, never pushy. I believe that when  she swore fealty, Lexa gave her heart entirely to Clarke, fully understanding that Clarke may NEVER forgive her, NEVER love her, NEVER want her. But she  chose to give her heart anyway, because regardless of how Clarke felt, Lexa  would never stop loving her. A love like that is so  beautiful and rare and powerful. And even though Clarke tried to resist it, in the end she was overwhelmed by it, because you can only fight for so long  against a love that is so relentlessly patient and fiercely gentle. <br/>So this poem is about that kind of love. The kind of love that Lexa had for Clarke.  The kind of love that I pray we all will be lucky enough to find someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

Unconditional love...  
The kind of love that gives and gives and gives and never takes...  
The kind of love that caresses your cheek and wipes away your tears even as you curse it and spit in its face...  
The kind of love that knocks gently on the door of your heart, even as you slam it shut...  
The kind of love that tugs on your soul even as you turn your back...  
The kind of love that follows quietly after you, even as you walk away...  
The kind of love that looks at you like it sees all the warmth of the sun and all the glow of the moon and all the brilliance of the stars in you, even when you feel nothing but cold and dark and ugly...  
The kind of love that goes on loving you even as you hate yourself...  
The kind of love that burns softly like a candle in a window and waits and waits and waits...

That kind of love, my dear, is rare. And if you are ever lucky enough to find it, it will terrify you. 

Because that kind of love is relentless, as vast and as powerful as the sea.

And though you will fight it, my dear, you can only tread its waters for so long.

So ready yourself. Take a deep breath, my dear. Because once you give in to it, there will be no going back. It will engulf you. It will wrap itself around you and it will pull you deeper under until there is no air above and no ground below to steady you. There will be nothing but waves turning all around you. And you will tumble in its current, powerless. And your lungs will burn like fire within you. And your heart will catch fire too. And your soul will be consumed in the flames.

But do not fear this ocean, my dear. Because I promise that once you go under, you will find that you never wish to surface again. And you will finally know the truth... That you were made to swim in this ocean. You were always meant to be lost in this sea. And the air above, and the ground below, and the world you used to know... All that will be forgotten. All will be forgotten, my dear. All will be forgotten, but love.


End file.
